<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since the Plague by Jlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078445">Since the Plague</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked'>Jlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aromantic Lovestory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bed-Sharing, Alcohol, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Polyamory, Road Trip, SO MUCH FLUFF, Talking about sexuality, bath-time for Geralt, bringing your friend as protection to a party, great witcher bake off reference, pretend relationship (blink and you might miss it), something happened in the hot tub but what?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier and Yennefer are living together. And Geralt is back in their lives. This fic will explore how the relationship(s) between the three friends evolve and what kind of mischief they can get themselves and each other into.<br/>Tags will be added as I go and rating may change to M.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Borch Three Jackdaws | Villentretenmerth/Téa/Véa, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s), Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Countess de Stael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aromantic Lovestory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/gifts">The_Lady_of_Purpletown</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This sequel picks up right where the first story ended and won’t make much sense unless you’ve read ‘Just Another Quarantine Fic’. This is written for The_Lady_of_Purpletown as incentive to finally watch the show. She’ll be getting a chapter for every episode she watches and so will you guys. So if too much time passes between posting, you’ll know who to blame.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had apologised. Geralt was back in his life. </p><p>Jaskier let the tears of relief flow freely and Geralt, quite predictably, didn’t comment. But he did, much to Jaskier’s surprise, put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. </p><p>That was very new. Geralt had never touched him beyond a brotherly pat on the back or to ruffle his hair, solely because he knew how much time Jaskier would have spent on getting it just right.</p><p>Jaskier wasn’t about to protest, though. He leaned against Geralt and even snaked his own arm around his friend’s waist. This was something he could get used to.</p><p>“I see you two have made up.” </p><p>At the sound of Yennefer’s voice behind them, Geralt gasped and pulled away from Jaskier, so quickly he almost knocked him over the railing. Okay, maybe not, but Jaskier did feel decidedly unbalanced for a moment before composing himself and shooting Yennefer a glare.</p><p>She smiled sweetly at him. “I thought you might be getting cold, so I made us all some hot cocoa. Won’t you come join me?”</p><p>She didn’t wait for an answer but swept back inside, humming as she settled in the middle of the sofa and reached for the remote.</p><p>Jaskier tried catching Geralt’s eyes, but the moment had passed. Geralt huffed, shrugged and stepped to the side to let Jaskier go first. Well, that was at least something, Jaskier supposed.</p><p>He shrugged off the blanket, putting it in the basket by the door where it was supposed to be, and then joined Yennefer, who immediately, as she always did, snuggled into his side with a satisfied grunt.</p><p>Geralt, who had paused to close the balcony door, studied them for a moment and then went to sit in the armchair furthest from them, rather than in the empty spot on the sofa. Well, he <em> was </em> kinda broad, in a (very) good way, so it made sense.</p><p>Yennefer spent a few minutes sorting through the titles of shows they had started but never finished, and then settled on—of all things—a baking show.</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. She was never going to let him forget that the first episode had gotten him so inspired that he had decided to embark on his second YouTube career as a soon-celebrated home-pâtissier, combining charm and humour with his natural flair for the art.</p><p>One tiny detail derailed that particular dream: Jaskier couldn’t bake!</p><p>How was he supposed to know that? He’d never tried before.</p><p>Yennefer had graciously agreed to film his attempt and had since refused to delete the evidence, arguing, quite sensibly, that a day might come when she would need it as leverage.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t even have to wonder if her choice of entertainment was intended as a jab at his dignity. She was shaking with silent laughter against his side, having to put down her cocoa or risk spilling it all over the both of them.</p><p>“I hate you,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>“I know.” Yennefer kissed his cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier!” Yennefer called the moment she stepped through the door. “Can you give me a hand with this?”</p><p>“Sure thing, be right there.” Jaskier quickly checked the word count and then hit save. He’d gotten almost a whole chapter written since this morning. It really was easier working on the book, now that thinking of Geralt didn’t make him feel vaguely miserable. It certainly was a lot more fun and he was looking forward to showing the book to Geralt. Or possibly reading it to him.</p><p>Yes! He would do that. He would force him to sit and listen to the whole thing and then give his honest and detailed opinion.</p><p>“What is that?” he asked as he spotted the four full shopping bags Yennefer was struggling with. </p><p>“Just did a bit of shopping,” she said, signalling for him to take the one she had balancing on her left arm. “I needed a few things.”</p><p>“A few?” Jaskier put the bag on the table and reached for the others. “That must have been a lot of few things.”</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him before slapping away his hand as he tried to open one of the bags to get a better look at what she’d bought. “That doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“Oooh…” Jaskier raised his eyebrows and put on his best eager grin. “Are those… ‘toys’? Can I see?”</p><p>“They’re snacks!” </p><p>“Even better!” Jaskier tried for the largest bag again and earned himself a pinch in the shoulder.</p><p>“For the girls! You know, the group of old school friends I’m having over tomorrow. Remember?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m looking forward to meeting them.”</p><p>“About that, Jaskier,” Yennefer said, starting to move the bags to the kitchen, “I’d really rather we had the place to ourselves, if you don’t mind. I thought you could set up a playdate with Geralt.”</p><p>Jaskier’s heart leapt. Yes, that would be awesome. They’d been texting a fair bit over the past few days but hadn’t had time to meet yet.</p><p>“That’s a great idea. I’ll call him now!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>To Jaskier’s great disappointment, Geralt didn’t seem too thrilled by the prospect of spending a whole day together. First he brought up some work he needed to do and when Jaskier pointed out that he had never minded just tagging along before, grouched that it had been a long, tough week and he kind of just wanted to read a book and go to bed early.</p><p>Finally he agreed that Jaskier could come meet him at the office and they could go for ‘a quiet pint. No karaoke!’.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Yennefer asked as she looked in to find Jaskier staring forlornly at his phone. “Didn’t he pick up? I thought I heard you talking.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh yes, he did.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“We’re meeting, only…” He sighed. He was probably just being silly. Geralt had always been like this, gruff and surly. Never willing to show he might actually care about something. Least of all...</p><p>“Jaskier!” </p><p>He only realised that he was crying when Yennefer knelt in front of him and reached up to cup his cheeks and wipe away the tears with her thumbs. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Talk to me?”</p><p>He sniffed and let her pull him into a hug.</p><p>“I don’t know… He just sounded so… Not happy. Like he didn’t actually want to hang out with me. It’s probably nothing, he was just in one of his moods or something, but… It just felt a bit like…”</p><p>“Rejection?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Do you want me to talk to him?”</p><p>Jaskier shook his head. No! He did not need Yennefer to handle Geralt for him. He…</p><p>Yennefer already had the phone to her ear.</p><p>“Geralt! What the hell?” </p><p>Jaskier tore himself away from her and sought refuge in his bed, dragging the pillow over his head. Tactfully, Yennefer left the room.</p><p>Ten minutes later, she was back. Rather than wait for him to sit up, she settled down next to him, putting an arm around him. </p><p>“Jaskier?” she said softly. “Jaskier, please look at me. I need to… I need to apologise.”</p><p>That got his attention.</p><p>“For what?” He pushed the pillow away and turned his head, ignoring the twitch of her lip. So what if his hair was a mess?</p><p>“I may be the reason Geralt was being a bit… hesitant…”</p><p>Oh great, had they gotten back together without telling him? Were they…?</p><p>“I can see what you’re thinking and no! I haven’t seen him or talked to him since he was here, only…” She sighed. “I never really clarified that you and I are not a couple and… apparently he was feeling a bit odd about seeing either one without the other because of past history and all that…”</p><p>“You what? You didn’t?” Jaskier pulled away from her to sit up, narrowly avoiding falling over the edge of the bed. “Why? I thought you two had talked when I was outside.”</p><p>“We did,” she said. “Just not about that. I… I wanted him to squirm a bit more.”</p><p>“Yeah, but why? I thought you said you had forgiven him and all that.”</p><p>“For what he did to me, yeah. But it’s gonna take a lot more than flowers and nice words to make me forget what he said to you.”</p><p>Jaskier let himself process it all for a moment before lying down again, facing her. </p><p>“Fair. But you cleared it up now?”</p><p>“I did. He’s relieved. And looking forward to tomorrow. Said he’ll cook you dinner if you want.” She giggled. They had spent many tipsy evenings ragging on Geralt’s mediocre skills in the kitchen.</p><p>“Yen?”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“You’re an idiot, you know that?”</p><p>“I know. That’s why we’re so good together.” She pulled herself up to kiss his forehead and then slipped from the bed. “Pizza tonight?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are finally gonna have some time together. Just the two of them. No disturbances.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lambert!” Jaskier called across the front office as he entered. “Long time no see!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jask, you bastard.” Lambert stood up, grinning. “So he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologise to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you he wouldn’t bullshit about something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier turned around at the sound of Eskel’s voice and then nearly choked as he was pulled into a tight bear hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t kill him.” Geralt was pulling on his jacket as he emerged from the ‘conference room’, as they called the smaller office where they talked to clients. “He hasn’t even started singing yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo!!!” Lambert made a rude gesture at Geralt. “Unless you bought him a new car, you haven’t earned the right to trash-talk him. Yet”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier couldn’t help but giggle. He’d really missed these guys. “It’s fine. I have thicker skin than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Lambert winked at him. “Just let me know if I need to beat him up for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a slight change of plans,” Geralt said as he settled behind the wheel of his old but mostly reliable car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jaskier struggled with his seatbelt. He had even missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I need to check out this location up near Roggeven…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roggeven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I thought maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roadtrip!” Jaskier clapped his hands eagerly. “Oh, this is so much better than going for a pint and karaoke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said no karaoke…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever. But…” Jaskier frowned. “Can we get there and back today? I mean, it’s pretty far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Which is why I have booked rooms for us at a B&amp;B up there. Yennefer recommended it.” Geralt started the car and turned in his seat so he could check behind them before backing out onto the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you talk to her?” Jaskier frowned. Why hadn’t she mentioned that when he left?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While you were at the university.” Geralt’s focus was on the road, but Jaskier was pretty sure that he was trying not to grin. “When I came to pick up your bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bag?” It was Jaskier’s turn to twist around and he gasped when he recognised his own small overnight bag in the back seat. “You didn’t…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Yennefer did.” Geralt was definitely grinning now. “Seemed quite eager, actually. Almost like she’d prefer you didn’t come home tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, yeah… She’s having a bunch of friends over and she’s probably scared I’ll try to seduce one of them.” Jaskier laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t. “Or the other way around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was definitely a story there, but Jaskier had a feeling now might not be the best time to explore that. So instead, he leaned back in his seat with a happy sigh. “We should get some provisions. Gotta keep up our strength on such a long journey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought snacks for you.” Geralt indicated a second, smaller bag. “Try not to mess up my car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Geralt…” Jaskier pulled the bag into his lap. “That’s my favourite chocolate. You’re a genius!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier called Yennefer while Geralt went to do whatever it was he needed to do in the small village. Apparently the ‘location’ he was checking out was a small shop that, from what Jaskier could see in the window, sold practically anything, as long as it was old and interesting. Books, jewellery, toys, furniture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had wanted to come in, but Geralt had insisted that he wait in the car, so now he was catching up with Yennefer, though he could barely hear her over the loud voices in the background. He was starting to suspect a lot of the ‘snacks’ she had bought had been of the liquid kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he behaving?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s being a perfect gentleman. I hardly recognise him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer giggled. “He missed you. And he’s probably still trying to make it up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier winced, thinking back to the night on the balcony. Surely Geralt hadn’t taken him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> seriously. But before he could work himself into a panic, there was the sound of a scuffle at the other end and then a voice he didn’t know purred in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give Geralt my love, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi…” He could hear Yennefer in the background and then a chorus of squeals and laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” she said. “Someone might have had a little too much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t say…” Jaskier jumped in his seat at the sound of a loud thud. He twisted around and saw Geralt behind the car. He must have put something in the boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta run. Talk to you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up and turned to smile at Geralt as he got into the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything in order?” he asked, receiving a friendly grunt and nod as his only reply. He carried on. “So what now? Find some food? Or are there any sights to see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a pub,” Geralt said, starting the car. “Pretty close to where we’re sleeping. The kitchen is open until nine and then we can stay for a few pints.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No karaoke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I checked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Yennefer this, but that is the best stew I’ve ever had.” Jaskier said, pushing the empty bowl away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t I tell Yennefer?” Geralt asked, frowning as he picked up the last of his, heavily salted, chips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she introduced me to this… Never mind…” Jaskier was too full and too content to weather Geralt’s scathing look when he heard Yennefer had gotten him to eat vegan. Instead, he looked around the pub, which was slowly filling up with people. “This place is nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt nodded. “I’m getting a beer. You want one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes please. Get me something fun and local.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see what they have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gods!” The scream made Jaskier twist so suddenly in his chair that he almost got whiplash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it can’t be him, can it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is!!! Dandelion! Wow! I’m… we’re such huge fans!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Geralt made it back with their drinks, three young girls and four young, almost equally eager men had dragged over extra chairs and were crowding around the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s really you,” one of the girls breathed. “You’re even more handsome in real life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been ages since you posted anything new,” one of the men cut in. “Why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I have a job…” Jaskier managed, before everybody was talking over him and each other again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt huffed and managed to squeeze into his chair, and was then almost assaulted as one of the girls recognised him from the descriptions in one of Jaskier’s more obvious songs. “It’s him! The ‘wandering hero’!” She turned to Jaskier with an almost accusatory glare. “It’s him, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… Not really. I mean, the man in the song is vaguely based on him. Very vaguely.” Jaskier glanced at Geralt, who was starting to scowl. “Very very vaguely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, the guy in the song is much better looking and less of a bastard,” Geralt muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at him for a second and then one of the men began laughing. They all joined, even Jaskier, who almost believed that Geralt had actually winked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t you sing a song for us, Dandelion?” one of the girls asked. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier couldn’t remember the last time someone had actually asked him to sing. Well, Yennefer did it every now and then, when they were snuggling on the sofa, but that was mainly because it tended to put her to sleep. Not very flattering. He would love to sing for them, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, guys, but I’m out of practice and I haven’t even brought my guitar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt got up and Jaskier reached for him. “You don’t have to leave. I’m not gonna sing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need some air,” Geralt said and almost ran for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier wanted to follow him, but now all three of the girls and two of the guys were leaning in, trying to talk him into singing anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was actually considering giving in, when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head to look up at him. “Geralt? Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt glared at the others and to Jaskier’s surprise, they actually backed off this time. Enough for him to realise that Geralt was holding something in his hand. Something long and shaped sort of like…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt, is that…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but I guess you could use it tonight and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Geralt!” Jaskier jumped to his feet and gave Geralt a fierce hug, before pulling the case from him and putting it on the table that the others had quickly cleared of drinks. “Where did you…? Oh, it was that shop, wasn’t it? Is that why we came here? It wasn’t anything to do with your work… Oh… Wow!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guitar was beautiful. It clearly wasn’t new, but very well kept. The wood had the most gorgeous reddish colour and the fretboard had an intricate inlay with flowers and even a little bird. A lark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you like it?” Geralt asked hesitantly, almost nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys had a few too many drinks last night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier’s head was pounding. It seemed that one pint had turned into many last night and, judging from the distinctive throbbing behind his eyes, also shots of some kind. He had only a very hazy memory of a crowd of adoring fans, cheering and singing along. He did remember insisting he’d only play one song. Or a few. But from the snippets that were currently trudging through his abused brain, he’d played them every single song he’d ever written. Some of them twice.<br/>He hoped Geralt hadn’t been too annoyed with him.<br/>As he tried to turn over, he realised that the warm weight against his back wasn’t just a particularly heavy duvet. Someone was in the bed with him. Spooning him actually, with a large, thick arm slung around his chest.<br/>Fuck!<br/>He was supposed to be reconnecting with Geralt, not picking up random groupies in pubs. He quickly called up the faces of the girls from last night, trying to figure out which one it could be. The blonde and the brunette were both too petite, but the one with the black curls and the pretty face was pleasantly plump. Though…<br/>There was nothing soft about the arm around him. Or indeed the chest behind him.<br/>If Jaskier hadn’t already been lying down, he might have fainted.<br/>Squeezing his eyes shut, he held his breath and tried to listen. Soft, even snores were sounding somewhere very close to his ear. The man, whoever it was, was still asleep. Maybe he could slip away without being confronted with what had happened. Whatever might have happened.<br/>Very, very slowly, he began wriggling down towards the foot of the bed, trying to slip out from under the heavy arm. But he’d barely moved an inch before he heard a surprised, muffled grunt.<br/>“Jaskier?”<br/>“Geralt?” Before he could stop himself, Jaskier twisted around and found himself with his face pressed against Geralt’s chest. They pulled apart simultaneously, staring in temporary, sleepy shock. Then they both spoke at once:<br/>“What happened?”<br/>“Where are we?”<br/>Geralt sighed and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the cheery sunlight stabbing at them from between only partially closed curtains. “I think we’re at the B&amp;B. You got drunk… We got drunk… I vaguely remember having to carry you across the road and…” He made a movement that might have been some sort of shrug. “I guess I was too wasted to make it to my own room.”<br/>“I see…” Jaskier hesitated. “And did… anything… happen?”<br/>He could feel himself blushing but was too mortified already to care.<br/>Geralt, the absolute bastard, snorted. “Between us? I doubt it, since you were passed out. And besides, aren’t we both wearing a bit too much for anything interesting to have taken place?”<br/>Okay, that was it. Jaskier was never drinking again. Or looking Geralt in the eyes.<br/>“Right,” he muttered, pushing himself off the bed with a groan. “I need water.”<br/>“Jaskier!”<br/>He sensed Geralt reaching out for him but bolted for a door he hoped was not a closet.<br/>It was the bathroom. Well, at least he was allowed that one small favour.<br/>He splashed cold water in his face. Drank as much as he could force down and then sat on the edge of the tub, burying his face in his hands. How the hell had this happened? How had he managed to screw things up already?<br/>He was startled from his miserable reverie by a sharp knock on the door. <br/>“Jaskier!” Geralt called in a voice much too steady. “Unless you’re actually on the toilet, open the door. Please…”<br/>He was tempted to answer that he was taking a dump, but that would be both childish and cowardly. So, with a heavy sigh, he got up. As he opened the door, he realised that he hadn’t locked it. Geralt hadn’t even tried the handle, respecting Jaskier’s choice to let him in or not.<br/>“Geralt, I…” he began, but was cut off as he was pulled into a hug.<br/>“Jaskier…” Geralt spoke softly. “I know you well enough to see that you are freaking out about this. Please don’t. Please… I know it’s a bit awkward having slept in the same bed and I was kind of cuddling you, but nothing happened. Except that we had too much to drink and passed out and… I just got you back, please don’t let something as silly as this get between us. Please…”<br/>Jaskier’s arms wrapped themselves around Geralt of their own accord and he rested his head on his shoulder. Geralt gave amazing hugs. <br/>“I won’t,” he promised. “Just don’t tell the guys at the office about this, okay?”<br/>Geralt laughed, his chest bouncing against Jaskier’s. “Why would I do that? You know they’d go harder on me than on you.”<br/>Jaskier giggled. “True.”<br/>“Are you gonna tell Yennefer?”<br/>“Probably. Do you mind?”<br/>Geralt took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. “If there is one thing I have learned from all this, it’s to be honest with you. Both of you. Leaving things unsaid almost cost me your friendship. So if you want to tell her, of course you should. I do not doubt she will have several opinions about it.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After a very delicious breakfast, though not quite as amazing as Jaskier’s renowned fry-up, they went across the street to the pub and spent almost half an hour knocking on the door and windows before one of the kitchen staff heard them and let them in to retrieve Jaskier’s new guitar.<br/>“I can’t believe you didn’t take it with you,” Jaskier huffed as they headed for the car.<br/>“I can’t believe you couldn’t walk,” Geralt countered with one of those grins that Jaskier wanted to punch, but knew he’d probably break his hand on if he tried.<br/>Rather than head straight back to Oxenfurt, Geralt took them along some smaller country roads and Jaskier was reminded how lovely Redania could be once you got outside of the city. The rolling hills, the woods and fields, the occasional little farmhouse or hamlet in which surely great dramas of life and love played out.<br/>“Geralt!” Jaskier gasped, overcome with inspiration. “I need to play… I need to… compose…”<br/>Geralt, knowing him far too well, turned down the first narrow lane they passed and parked the car by a small copse on the crest of a hill, giving them a beautiful view of a meadow sloping down to the edge of a glittering lake.<br/>“Do you have your notebook?” he asked as he reached into the backseat for Jaskier’s guitar.<br/>“Always!” Jaskier nearly stumbled in his hurry to get out and ran over to a rickety old bench. By the time Geralt caught up, he had already jotted down a riveting opening line and three clever rhymes to use. <br/>“Give me!” He reached up for the guitar, ignoring Geralt doing that grin again as he snapped the catches open and got his instrument out, managing to spare a moment to admire its craftsmanship before striking the first chord.<br/>When he looked up, Geralt was lying on his back in the grass a few feet away, his eyes closed, his hands behind his head. Next to him was a bottle of water and the bag holding the last of the snacks from the day before. He looked so peaceful and… well… beautiful that Jaskier felt a lump form in his throat.<br/>“Ge… Geralt?” he managed, trying his best to sound casual. “What are you… Are you asleep?”<br/>Geralt opened one eye to glance over at him. “I’m listening,” he said. “And thinking.”<br/>“Both at once? Wow?” Jaskier put the guitar back into the case.<br/>“I know, right? Which is why I figured I better lie down so I wouldn’t hurt myself.” He reached out an arm to pat the grass next to him. “Come join me for a bit. Please?”<br/>“Who are you and what have you done with my friend?” Jaskier asked as he settled down next to him. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Back in the car, Jaskier kept working on his new song in his head, humming and moving his fingers in the air, trying out different runs. By the time they crossed the bridge into the city, he had a pretty good idea of how it should go, only wavering on the last line. Should he let it end in hope or sorrow?<br/>If only he could get his hands on his guitar again and give it a try, he’d know for sure.<br/>Geralt must have sensed his longing, because rather than take him home or head for his own office, he parked near the square where Jaskier had spent many a lazy summer evening, serenading the young women as they passed. He hadn’t played here in years, of course. It didn’t really work with his image as a serious educator to be seen playing on the street, but today he would make an exception.<br/>And he wouldn’t be playing for coins or even attention. He’d just be playing for himself. And for Geralt.<br/>But still, as they sat on a bench by the fountain and he strummed the guitar, humming, singing and finally belting out his new song, several people paused to listen and more than a few fidgeted with money, eyeing the closed guitar case. <br/>He’d smile and shake his head as he told them: “This one is my treat.” Then he’d beam at Geralt who, for once, did not pretend to be bothered by Jaskier’s music, but rather listened raptly, even tapping his foot and nodding his head in time with his favourite bits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier comes home to a minor surprise and he and Yennefer have a chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Though all the windows and the door to the balcony were open, the flat still smelled unmistakably of strong, sugary alcohol. The bottles had been gathered in boxes by the wall, ready to be taken out, and Jaskier couldn’t help wondering exactly how many friends Yennefer had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were folded blankets on the end of the sofa and a pink lilo was slowly deflating in a corner. So some of them had spent the night. Made sense, considering the state they must have been in after imbibing such ridiculous amounts of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just put his bag down when Yennefer emerged from the kitchen, humming one of his songs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier!” she cried and bolted across the room to hug him. “How was it? Did you have a good time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The best,” he said, pulling back so he could hold up the guitar in its case. “He gave me a gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… He was showing me pictures of it, asking if you’d like it and… You did, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love it. And I got a chance to play it at the pub last night and Geralt didn’t even complain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer laughed. “He loves your music. And he missed it. He’s just too stupid and stubborn to admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’ll be hearing a lot of it from now on.” Jaskier looked around pointedly. “Looks like you had a good time too. Should I be offended that I was not invited?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Dandy…” She gave his shoulder a soft punch. “You know it wasn’t like that. I’d love for you to hang out with the girls at some point, but this was special. First time we’d all been together since school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He picked up his bag again and as she returned to the kitchen, he headed for his own room. He had just managed to push the handle down with his elbow and nudge the door open when Yennefer appeared from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier… I probably should have told you, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze in his step. A woman was lying in his bed. A quite pretty woman, her long blonde hair fanned out over his pillow. She was… as far as he could tell... naked under </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> duvet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scrunched her nose and then cracked one eye open. A second later, she was sitting up and Jaskier was too stunned to look away. Before Yennefer could cover his eyes, he had just a second to realise that she was not alone in the bed. That there was a shapely, dark arm across her waist and that the extra blanket was starting to stir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, girls,” Yennefer said, pulling Jaskier backwards. “He didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed the door and Jaskier turned to face her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed?” was all he could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Yennefer said again, looking as contrite as was possible while also fighting a losing battle with onsetting giggles. “They snuck off without me realising it, and when I found them this morning, I didn’t have the heart to wake them up. They… Fringilla’s been abroad for years and they’d given up on the long-distance thing and…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jaskier couldn’t keep up the frown. “Oh… That’s so romantic… Do you think they’d let me write a song about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you dedicate it to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde woman opened the door. She had, thankfully, put on a dress but was still buttoning it. Jaskier </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn away this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Sabrina,” she said, laughter in her voice. “Glevissig. And you’re the famous Dandelion, Yennefer says.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m… Not really famous, just…” Jaskier was trying really hard to find something to look at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That explains why I’ve never heard of you.” The other woman, Fringilla, emerged too, thankfully properly clothed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fringe!!!” Sabrina gave her a soft shove. “Be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am…” Fringilla’s grin turned practically feral and both of them licked their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are sandwiches in the kitchen!” Yennefer cut in, actually inserting herself between them. “And juice. And I believe you had a train to catch, Sabrina?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’ll be another one.” Sabrina slipped past Yennefer and reached for Fringilla’s hand, leading her towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer sighed. “I’ll change the sheets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get them.” Jaskier took her by the shoulders and steered her away from his door. “Go hang out with your friends while you still can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was another hour before they had the flat to themselves, but Jaskier didn’t mind, since they’d let him play several songs on his new guitar and Sabrina had gotten her phone out to subscribe to his channel, threatening to hunt him down if he didn’t actually make that song about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer leaned against the door with an exhausted huff. “I love them, but gods, they can be a handful,” she moaned, reaching for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier obliged and pulled her into a hug, half carrying her over to the sofa where they stumbled and ended up in a messy heap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they’d got themselves straightened out, Yennefer tucked her feet under herself and leaned against Jaskier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… spill! How was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s stomach dropped. “Wha… What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hanging out with Geralt again.” She twisted her head to look up at him. “What else could I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, no… Yes… It was great. Just like old times. Except…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was every bit as embarrassing as he had imagined, Yennefer switching between squealing with laughter, punching him on the arm and rolling her eyes at their combined stupidity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing neither of you thought to take any pictures,” she concluded at the end of his story, almost pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we didn’t. We were both incredibly hungover and confused and it wasn’t exactly a thing either of us wanted to commemorate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awh, come on, it was kind of sweet. Was he really spooning you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was clinging to me like a koala.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted. “Yeah, he does that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier winced. “But it really wasn’t like that. We were both fully clothed and nothing untoward whatsoever happened. And before you ask, no, there wasn’t any morning wood involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed and then sat in silence for a while. Then Yennefer took one of those deep breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned. Whatever she was going to ask, he was probably not going to like it, and yet there was no stopping her. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been wondering… I thought you were straight and all that, but… Do you think you might be like… a tiny bit crushing on him? On Geralt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really should have seen that coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been wondering that myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s first instinct was to make a joke and change the subject. This was a question he had asked himself countless times and it felt like the answer changed each time. So maybe talking about it would actually help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. I mean, I recognise that he is insanely hot in a gruff, dangerous sort of way and I love him to bits, but… He’s my friend. My best friend. And just my friend. Even if I ever did happen to feel the slightest inclination to maybe act on any tiny grain of physical attraction that might present itself… I’d never do it. It’s just not worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not worth the risk of him rejecting you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not worth the risk of him being interested. I mean… If we actually hooked up, then what? Could we just go back to being friends or would it make things weird? You know I’d never want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him in any serious sense of the word and I doubt Geralt would settle for anything less. And besides… Neither of us is gay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you might be… bi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I don’t know. I might be… curious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart.” She kissed his cheek. “If you are, I say go for it. Not with Geralt, of course, but there are plenty of hot guys out there, nice ones too, who’d be thrilled at a shot at a tumble with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier fought the urge to squirm. “Yeah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. How about we start a bit… lighter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated. If he could trust anyone, then surely he could trust Yennefer. “There’s this new movie about a gay couple. It’s supposed to be sort of… graphic…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer jumped eagerly. “You find it. I’ll make popcorn.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt has an accident at work. Jaskier helps him out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier had been sitting at Geralt’s desk for almost an hour, playing with his phone while humming what he hoped would become the melody of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Embers and Frost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the tragic ballad of two lovers torn apart by distance and circumstance. Yen had been supplying him with gossip about Sabrina and Fringilla’s stormy affair at school and he had some really nice bits he just needed to work together into something sensical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Eskel burst through the door, his eyes wide and frantic as he rushed past Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lambert! Hi Jask. Lambert! Where the fuck are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, quit yelling.” Lambert came out of the bathroom, wiping shaving cream off his chin with a towel. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Geralt!” Eskel grabbed a set of keys off his own desk. “There’s been some kind of incident. He… He needs backup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later they were both gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sat looking at the door, still slowly closing behind them. He should be worried. He really should. Sure, most of Geralt’s job involved checking up on outdated security systems, following rich people around so they could feel important or staking out the odd location to try and catch a zealous stalker or bitter ex-employee—he’d even let Jaskier come along on a few of those, which turned out to be frightfully boring—but there was a reason that he and the others always carried at least two concealed weapons while working. Why he spent between 3 and 6 nights a week either at the gym or training some sort of martial arts at a shady club he wouldn’t even tell Jaskier the name of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In short, his job </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous. And an ‘incident’ that warranted his two partners rushing out the door like that must be serious. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jaskier had every reason to be worried. He just had this feeling in his gut that Geralt would be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because he just couldn’t picture him getting hurt beyond the usual scrapes and bruises. He was too tough. Too fast. Too strong. Too…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never admit it, not even to Yennefer, but he might have felt a tiny pang of fear as he saw Lambert’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y… Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, are you still at the office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I just need you to do something for me. Could you get the spare key to Geralt’s flat? It’s in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Jaskier slammed the drawer shut as he got to his feet. “Where are you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re heading to his place. Can you meet us there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lambert had already hung up. He hadn’t sounded too worried. The strain in his voice might not have been fear. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s place was only a few blocks from his office and Jaskier was waiting by the door when Eskel’s car pulled up to the curb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert scrambled out of the front seat and for a second Jaskier thought he was crying. Then he realised he was laughing so hard he could barely stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cover your nose, Jask!” he advised as he pulled his own shirt up over the bottom half of his face and then opened the door to the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell was overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Jaskier gasped and then buckled over with a howl of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt got slowly out of the backseat, as reluctant, it seemed, to touch any part of himself or his clothes as Lambert was to get near him. His black work clothes, face and silver hair were covered in… muck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt?” Jaskier gasped. “Are you… what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt just grunted and made to push past Jaskier, who quickly jumped out of the way with a strangled ‘yikes!’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The client owns this big farm south of town,” Eskel answered, coming round the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dairy farm…” Lambert was practically howling. “And there was this… this neighbour who…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have some sort of feud. Going back generations, from what I gathered.” Eskel sighed as he began pulling a soiled tarp out of the backseat. “So the neighbour hired some young punk to sneak in and mess with the cooling system for the milk tank or some such shit, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt saw him and…” Lambert took a deep steadying breath, “... pursued him. Through the paddock, and then he…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He slipped!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier jumped and yelped as Geralt’s front door slammed shut right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” He ignored Lambert’s renewed howls. “Thanks for getting him home, guys. I… I’ll take it from here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Geralt hadn’t locked the door, and Jaskier hurried in after him, only pausing to pick up the boots that Geralt had kicked against the wall and, carrying them between the tips of two fingers, moved them out into the tiled utility room at the back of the house. Then he hurried up the narrow stairs to the bathroom, where he could already hear the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt?” He knocked on the door and pressed his ear to the wood. He might have heard a grunt, but he wasn’t sure. “I’m coming in, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried the handle and as the door clicked open, he glanced inside just enough to be sure that Geralt was safely behind the shower curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt? Are you okay? Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s good then. I’ll just… get you some clothes, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t answer, so Jaskier went to his bedroom and picked out what he hoped was a comfy pair of sweatpants and an old faded hoodie that he knew Geralt loved but was too vain to wear outside the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just put it here,” he said as he returned with the clothes, and then shrieked in surprise when the shower curtain withdrew a few inches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt poked his head out, squinting to keep the water from dripping into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I need to ask you a favour, Jaskier,” he muttered. “If… if it’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Anything!” Jaskier had to force himself to not look away. Or giggle like a flustered school boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t seem to get this stuff out of my hair… I’ve already washed it three times and it still feels filthy. Could you… give me a hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier swallowed hard but nodded. “Sure. But… It’s probably best if you sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stared at him blankly for a second, then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Hang on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtain closed again and the whoosh of the shower switched to the gurgle of the tap as Geralt began filling the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was taking his shirt off, so it wouldn’t get wet, when he was startled by a wet thud. Geralt had tossed out the pink anti-slip mat that Jaskier had bought him as a joke-present five years ago. He didn’t know Geralt had actually kept it. And used it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for the splashing sound of Geralt sitting down and then approached slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asked, his hand hesitating an inch from the curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunted and Jaskier figured that meant yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perched on the edge of the tub, Jaskier started to hum as he carefully worked the tangles out of Geralt’s hair so he could rinse the gunk out. By the time he reached for the shampoo, he was singing at the top of his lungs, thoroughly appreciating the acoustics of the small bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t complain once, but Jaskier suspected that shaking his head, getting Jaskier drenched in soap and water, was his way of retaliating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the shampoo was gone, Jaskier gave Geralt’s shoulder a friendly pat and got to his feet. He was about to offer Geralt a towel when he heard the water slosh and shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting to his feet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you can handle it from here,” he gasped and fled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Geralt joined him in the kitchen, wearing the clothes Jaskier had picked out. He accepted the tea Jaskier handed him and sat down with a tired groan at the small table. Rather than join him, Jaskier moved over to stand behind him and, waiting a moment for Geralt to give him permission with a curt nod, began untangling the damp locks that Geralt had gotten messed up with his rough towelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like we got it all out,” he said. “But you may want to wash it again tonight. To get rid of any lingering smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed and then blew on his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re skipping the pub today.” Jaskier didn’t wait for an answer. “Which is actually kind of lucky, because I have this thing tomorrow and I was hoping I might talk you into joining me, since it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d done this dance too many times for Geralt to be fooled by his chatter. That didn’t mean Jaskier wasn’t going to go through with it, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a little party. At the university. It should be quite nice, they’ve hired this new caterer that’s been getting a lot of buzz from the food blogs and there’ll be an open bar and entertainment and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to a stuffy party with those snobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but Geralt, you’d really enjoy it and…” Jaskier fiddled with a particularly stubborn knot, wondering if he might convince Geralt to get a little trim. “And… I’d consider it a personal favour…” He let the word hang in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A favour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes! Geralt could never deny him anything once he asked directly. After all, he was still trying to make it up to Jaskier and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you pissed off somebody?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe he felt like he’d done enough making up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little. I… It was a long time ago and I was drunk and didn’t mean it, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose wife did you snatch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier hesitated. “One of the deans… And the girlfriend of that professor whom I thought was going to move to Nilfgaard, but then he changed his mind and… I may have snogged a TA’s mother…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were drunk and you didn’t mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want me to come along to beat up anyone who might want to try and get even?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not! No fighting at my place of work, you know that. Just… Look big and mean and like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit them… I’m sure they won’t dare come near me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighed. “How about you just don’t go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I can’t stay away. There’ll be deciding the budgets next week and I really need to talk to Calanthe. Or Eist. And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, Jaskier. Why can’t you just do things like a sane person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if I did, I’d be boring and you wouldn’t adore me so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt groaned, but Jaskier knew he had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll even get you a new outfit.” He bent down to kiss Geralt’s cheek and steal his tea.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier and Geralt go to a party. They meet old friends. Stuff happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This shirt is too tight,” Geralt muttered for the fifth time as they made their way up the stairs to the library where the party was being held.</p><p>“Nonsense. You look fantastic.”</p><p>“And how am I supposed to move in this? If I need to defend you?”</p><p>“You’re not actually going to be fighting anybody.” Jaskier took hold of Geralt’s arm as they walked through the double doors, glancing around to see who noticed them. “Just look big and scary. Like you always do.”</p><p>“I’m not scary,” Geralt hissed. </p><p>“You kind of are. It’s one of your best qualities. Now hush and look pretty. We don’t want you to attract <em> too </em> much attention.”</p><p>“Geralt! You little brat!”</p><p>The cry rang across the room and every single person turned to watch as the most eccentric of the biology professors, a man known simply as ‘Mousesack’ for reasons lost in the obscurity of time and outlandish rumours, waved eagerly and then strode across the room to grasp Geralt’s hand between both of his.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in ages. My, you’ve grown. How many years has it been, I wonder? Oh, you were nothing but a gangly young pup when I visited Kaer Morhan…”</p><p>Before Jaskier could protest, Geralt was dragged off. He didn’t seem to mind, though.</p><p>Which was fine, except, Jaskier had brought him here for a reason. Several reasons actually, one of which was already making its way across the room, nostrils flaring.</p><p>“Professor Pankratz!” the man roared. </p><p>“Pl… Please…” Jaskier stammered, struggling to maintain what he hoped was a pleasant smile. “Call me Jaskier…”</p><p>“I will do no such thing, I…” </p><p>There was a hand on his hip, an arm around his waist and then an unexpected weight on his shoulder. Geralt was… leaning on him. </p><p>“Oh honey,” he purred into Jaskier’s ear. “Is this one of your friends? You really must introduce me.”</p><p>“Oh, ehm, right, I… This is Geralt, my…”</p><p>“His fiancé.” Geralt offered his hand. “Charmed, I’m sure.”</p><p>The deflated professor cleared his throat nervously. “There must have been some mistake,” he muttered, hastily making his retreat. “Excuse me, I…” </p><p>The second he was gone, Geralt let go and gave Jaskier a playful shove. “Was that what you had in mind?” he teased.</p><p>“Not exactly…” was all Jaskier could manage, trying to keep his heart from cantering up into his throat.</p><p>“Well, it worked.” Geralt winked before turning away. “If you need me, I’ll be at the buffet.”</p><p>“No, wait!” Jaskier tried to grab Geralt’s arm, but his hand slipped on the tight, slick material of the shirt. “You can’t just ruin my reputation and then walk off!”</p><p>Geralt froze and for a second just stood gaping at him. Then his brow furrowed and Jaskier only barely managed to turn his leap backwards into something slightly more dignified.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Geralt asked, his calm tone in sharp contrast to the fire in his eyes.</p><p>“Uhm, I… I just…” Jaskier tried to swallow, but his throat wasn’t working right. He could feel beads of cold sweat forming on his back. “Just… You know… A fiancé? Me? As if I’d ever get <em> that </em> settled.”</p><p>The dark clouds, which must have been gathering over them, parted and Jaskier could breathe again. Geralt smiled and then reached up to pinch his cheek. </p><p>“If it will make you feel better, we can stage a dramatic breakup later. But probably not before you’ve had a go at Calanthe, right?”<br/>
“Right…”</p><p>They had gathered a bit of attention with their little drama, but most people chose to keep their eyes on Geralt as he—not sauntered, Geralt didn’t saunter, but there was a definite spring in his step—back towards his friend, who was standing by the caviar, signalling eagerly.</p><p>Jaskier seized the opportunity to slip away and fled to the bathroom, where he could recover relatively undisturbed.</p><p>What had just happened? Geralt hadn’t been angry, but… still, hadn’t Jaskier known him better, he would have thought him livid. No… For a moment there, Geralt had been… upset? Jaskier had upset him with what he said. Why? How?</p><p>No matter how he looked at it, he just couldn’t make sense of it.</p><p>He considered calling Yennefer, but he doubted this was something they could work out over the phone, and besides, he’d be seeing her in a few hours anyway.</p><p>The clock was ticking and if he was going to make his budget suggestions, he’d better get a move on.</p><p>Only, when he returned to the library, some kind of commotion had broken out. Calanthe was visibly fuming as she stared down a pretty young woman, whom Jaskier was fairly sure was her daughter from her first marriage (Pavarotti? Pavlova?) and the man, looking to be almost twice her age, who was clutching her hand. Eist had his hand on Calanthe’s shoulder and Mousesack was trying to interject himself between mother and daughter while Geralt (how did he get involved?) was trying to catch the ‘young’ couple’s eyes. While Mousesack and Eist herded Calanthe off in the direction of her office, Geralt, who seemed to have slipped into professional mode, escorted the couple out of the library.</p><p>Oh well… Jaskier had forgotten half of his carefully prepared pitch anyway.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Jaskier quickly dabbed his lips with a napkin before turning around to face the very pretty woman who had approached him.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I thought I recognised you…” She giggled nervously. She was short and curvy with gorgeous brown eyes and long wavy locks of chestnut hair. She looked vaguely familiar.</p><p>“Oh…?” Jaskier raised a polite eyebrow and then offered her his hand. “I’m sorry you <em> didn’t </em>. Julian Pankratz at your service, but you may call me…”</p><p>“Jaskier!” She clutched his hand so tight it almost hurt. “So it <em> is </em> you! But you look so… You haven’t aged a day!”</p><p>Her eyes sparkled and that made it click!</p><p>“Anne? Anne Louise?” </p><p>She nodded eagerly and he pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you since…”</p><p>“Since you left for Oxenfurt,” she supplied. “That was…”</p><p>“Please don’t tell me how many years.” He sighed dramatically. “I’m trying desperately not to feel old.”</p><p>“You’re not old.” She pinched his cheek. Just like Geralt had. “If you were old, then I’d be old and…” She took a step back and held out her arms. “Clearly I’m…”</p><p>“... as beautiful as ever!” Jaskier made a silly little bow and offered her his arm. “Please, let us find somewhere to sit so we can catch up.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“So she is your… ex?” Yennefer made a grab for the bowl of crisps as he joined her on the sofa.</p><p>“My very first.” Jaskier grinned and slapped her hand away. “We ran away from home together when we were kids… Just for an afternoon, but still.”</p><p>He waited for her to stop giggling.</p><p>“We were the best of friends, but then, after graduation, we made the mistake of hooking up and…” He shrugged. “I moved in with her when I couldn’t stand my parents anymore, but it barely lasted a month. I was annoying and clingy, I guess, and she would say the cruellest things to get me to back off. To give her space. Luckily, I got a full scholarship to OU… I went out to celebrate, and when I came back, she’d packed my things. She put me on a train and… we haven’t spoken since.”</p><p>Yennefer’s smile faltered. “So you… you lost your best friend because you slept together?”</p><p>He nodded solemnly. “So you see why…”</p><p>“Of course.” She snatched the crisps, but only to put the bowl on the table so she could hug him. “I’m sorry, darling. That must have been hard.”</p><p>“Yeah, it sucked, but… Now she’s gotten a job in Oxenfurt and is moving here next month, so… maybe we’ll get a second chance.”</p><p>“At friendship or the… hooking up?”</p><p>“Friendship, of course…” He winked at her. “The other part has already been taken well and truly care of.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're wondering about Anne Louise go check out <a href="https://johns-sweetie.tumblr.com/post/620007757020577793/hear-me-out">this post</a> on tumblr about my theories regarding the Countess de Stael</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Road trip!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you and Annie… broke up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Geralt, you dolt!” Yennefer knelt on top of her bag to force it shut. “They weren’t a couple, they’re just f….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends!” Jaskier quickly cut in. “Very good friends. But Anne Louise is a very busy and important woman at her firm and she had to cancel our plans for the weekend, so I thought it would be nice to spend it with two of my other favourite people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh… We love you too.” Yennefer straightened up and kissed his cheek before heading back into her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we couldn’t just do that here? Like watch some movies? Or go out for drinks?” Geralt sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t, because Yennefer has to see a guy about a plant. A very important plant. A…” Jaskier hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Winter Cherry,” Yennefer said, bustling by them with her laptop and several books. “They’re almost impossible to find outside of Toussaint. Now, I managed to locate an importer and have been spending two weeks setting up a conservatory with just the right conditions, but I’m gonna lose it to Vilgefortz if I don’t actually plant anything in there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry?” Geralt picked up her bag and followed her to the door. “A tree? How are we gonna fit that in the car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a tree, it’s a flower. Do keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier chuckled to himself as he gathered his things and followed the two down the stairs. He really had missed hanging out with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Anne Louise moved into her new flat, he’d been spending a lot of time with her. So much so that he couldn’t blame Geralt for thinking they were together, except… Both he and Yennefer had explained to him, more than once, that neither of them were into that kind of thing and he really should know better. But Jaskier supposed it was a hard thing for somebody like Geralt to grasp. He was such a simple creature when it came to love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I drive?” Jaspier pouted and crossed his arms. He hated sitting in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s Geralt’s car.” Yennefer turned her head to smirk at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And because you don’t have a licence,” Geralt added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do… I did…” Jaskier sighed. “I just sort of lost it in the move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you haven’t been behind the wheel of a car since…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you mention a year, I’m never going to talk to you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... that time I had sprained my wrist and you helped me get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer snorted. “Jaskier… Everybody in this vehicle knows your actual age. You don’t have to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too! I am perfectly comfortable with never speaking to either of you. Ever again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax. You know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you’re barely thirty. In fact, my friend Triss asked me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exit am I supposed to take?” Geralt interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking me?” Yennefer huffed. “You’re the one who’s been to Tretogor before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier frowned. What was that about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt just grunted and for the next half hour or so they drove in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Jaskier began when the boredom became unbearable. “Where are we staying tonight? I heard the capital has some really amazing hotels and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not actually going into the city.” Yennefer looked up from her phone. “The nursery is a couple of miles south of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nursery?” Jaskier shuddered. “You didn’t mention anything about kids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plant nursery, Jaskier!” It was, surprisingly, Geralt who answered. “How can you be so smart and know so little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, thanks. That’s rich coming from the man who thought a palindrome was a Temerian dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys! Behave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a loud bang and the car jerked. Jaskier screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” The car wobbled, but Geralt somehow managed to get it back under control and onto the shoulder of the road, slowing down and finally coming to a halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Yennefer cried. “That sounded like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We blew a tire.” Geralt groaned. “I knew I should have had them changed, I just… I had to fill in for Lambert on that job and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Jaskier reached forward to give his shoulder a squeeze. Geralt only rambled like this when he was seriously rattled. “It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could have had an accident. You could have been hurt. You…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax!” Yennefer commanded. “Nothing happened. We’ll just call for a tow and get a cab to the inn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Jaskier got out his phone. “Shit… I can’t get a signal. Yennefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My battery died a few minutes ago. Do you have a cord so I can charge it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No cord,” Geralt mumbled. “And I think I left my phone back at the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer and Geralt launched into a screaming match about his irresponsibility and her obsession with puzzle games and Jaskier decided he needed to stretch his legs and maybe pop off behind some bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on the way back to the car when a large camper pulled up behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rather distinguished looking man with a beautiful silver beard leaned out the window. “Do you need a hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, please.” Jaskier hurried over. “We’ve got a puncture and none of our phones are working. Could you call for a tow truck? And maybe a cab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do better than that.” The man turned to speak to someone behind him and a moment later the door opened and two dark, stunning young women emerged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was so busy gaping at them that he barely noticed Geralt joining him. “Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings.” The man nodded politely down at Geralt. “My name is Borch and these are my lovely companions, Téa and Véa. We understand that you are in need of some assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Geralt hesitated, then shrugged. “You wouldn’t happen to have a jack, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never fret. Just show the girls where you keep your spare tire and they’ll take care of things.” Borch turned his head towards Jaskier. “Perhaps I could interest you in a cup of tea while we wait? And some pie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pie?” Jaskier finally tore his eyes away from Téa and Véa, who were following Geralt over to his car. “Uhm… Yeah… That would be nice. Let me just get Yen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Jaskier and Yennefer were seated with Borch inside the camper around a neat little table, sipping fragrant tea and nibbling—in Yennefer’s case, Jaskier was too hungry to show such restraint—on small mince pies. From outside, they could hear the occasional grunt or direction from Geralt, but Jaskier had the distinct impression that the two women could do just fine without his help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two are…” Borch looked back and forth between them, “... friends. And the fetching gentleman with you is…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> our friend!” Jaskier gave Yennefer a look. “We’re all good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Borch nodded. “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you three, are you… friends?” Jaskier gestured towards the open door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. We’re a family.” Borch smiled as he poured a fresh cup for Yennefer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family? As in… What… They’re your… daughters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer snorted. “They’re his partners, Jaskier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Both? That’s... Wow… You’re a very lucky man!” Jaskier tried his best to mask his disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fooled no one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, young man,” Borch said, reaching across the table to pat Jaskier’s hand. “We’re not the possessive sort. If either of them captures your fancy, you have my permission to give it a try. Whether it will be successful is beyond my control. They can be rather particular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The car is ready,” Geralt said, appearing in the door. He cocked his head. “Are you okay, Jaskier? You look… hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine…” Jaskier muttered, ignoring Yennefer’s laugh as he jumped to his feet and pushed past Geralt out of the camper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That might have been a mistake, though, for he was greeted by the sight of Téa picking up the ruined tire as if it was made of air and dumping it in the boot of Geralt’s car. He had to clasp his breast so his heart wouldn’t tear out of him. How could a woman be so beautiful and strong at the same time? It wasn’t fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, honey,” Yennefer purred in his ear, giving him a not-so-subtle push forward. “I think she’s capable of eating you alive, that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, my lovelies,” Borch declared, exiting after them. “You are truly magnificent.” He turned to Geralt. “Where are you headed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt named an inn near the nursery and Borch clapped his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splendid. Please let us follow you there and I will treat you all to a meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Geralt said, raising a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must let us treat you,” Yennefer added. “You have, after all, come to our rescue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier felt like he should add something, but Véa had just raised a bottle of water to her lips and something about how her throat moved as she drank just… did things to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I insist.” Borch clapped his shoulder so hard Jaskier almost toppled forward. “You can repay me with your fine company.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after having dinner and drinks with Borch and his women.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier tried, he really did. But no matter how much he charmed, cajoled and even begged, Téa and Véa just wouldn’t give him the time of day. In fact, it seemed they were much more interested in each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he couldn’t bear the humiliation any longer and, though new bottles had just been put on the table, bid the others goodnight and fled up to the room he shared with Yennefer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he losing his touch? Was he getting old?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke with Yennefer sprawled half on top of him, managing somehow to still look dashing with the remnants of last night’s makeup smudged across her face and her hair a veritable rats’ nest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi,” he protested halfheartedly, poking her side. “Budge over. You’re squashing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grunted irritably but did move down to bury her head in the pillow instead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Jaskier untangled himself from the sheets and sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like you made it a late night,” he said, trying not to sound resentful. He was the one who had left of his own accord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’yeah,” Yennefer muttered. “That Borch sure is… generous…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that a pause? Had something happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier leaned in and lifted up a lock of her hair to reveal an eye. “Generous? Do tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed and batted his hand away. “With the drinks, you dolt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not gonna jump some old guy just because he’s charming and doles out flattery as if it were deductible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not?” Jaskier frowned. “Are you saying that I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind,” she cut him off. “Do you want to shower first or could I maybe talk you into getting me some coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the coffee,” he said, getting to his feet. “You clearly need the shower more than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost managed to dodge the pillow as he darted out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later he returned to the room, carrying a tray with not only coffee but orange juice, a couple of chocolate-filled pastries, a plate of bacon, eggs and sausages and a selection of fresh fruit. Yennefer was a picky eater and he never knew what she was in the mood for, but he was happy to take her leftovers. To his surprise, she clearly hadn’t showered yet, but was sitting on the bed, looking at her phone with an unreadable expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” he asked, nudging her aside so he could put the tray on the nightstand and sit down next to her. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and put the phone away quickly, holding out her hand for the coffee. After a long sip, she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… that driver’s licence. Is it really just lost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is!” he huffed. “Are you insinuating that I don’t know how to drive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She giggled. “Only a little. It’s just… Geralt asked if you could take me to the nursery today. He’s not feeling up to driving just yet and my meeting with the guy is in less than an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt? Will let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> drive his car?” Jaskier gaped at her. “Seriously? He didn’t suggest we take a cab or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Just said to be quiet when we grab the keys from his room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Jaskier considered for a moment. “He’s usually not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungover. Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer pressed her lips together for a moment before shaking her head. “Nothing big. We drank, talked, y’know. Stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was obviously something she wasn’t telling him, but before he could press her, she jumped to her feet. “I’m gonna get that shower now. You should get dressed. And eat! We need you to be at your best when you get back behind a wheel for the first time in… how long was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her jab managed to distract him long enough for her to escape into the bathroom before he could question her about Geralt. Once she emerged, she was in such a hurry to get dressed, while stuffing pastry into her mouth, somehow avoiding getting chocolate smears all over her shirt, that he just gave up, figuring he’d have plenty of time in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she insisted that he bring the tray down while she got the keys, so he couldn’t even check on Geralt. As he crossed the small dining room, he noticed that Borch’s large camper was no longer parked outside. Apparently they hadn’t been too worn out to get an early start. Or at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t. But Téa and Véa… did they have anything to do with Geralt’s condition this morning?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yennefer, I…” he began as she swept past him, then squeaked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along so fast that he almost tripped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re running late!” she informed him and that was all he could get out of her before they were in the car and he had successfully manoeuvred it onto the right road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a plan, but it meant gambling that her sense of self-preservation would outweigh her temper. That it would keep her from physically attacking him. It was a risk, but one that he was willing to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “So… considering that you are depending on me right now to get you where you need to be, don’t you think this would be the perfect time to tell me what the hell is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going on?” she asked, her tone deceptively sweet. “Whatever do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Geralt,” he insisted. “Something happened last night and since you don’t want to tell me, I’m guessing it must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting. So either I pass out from unsatisfied curiosity before we reach that dumb nursery, or you start talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they had not been in a moving car, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> probably have punched him. Instead, she just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, Dandy, it’s not that I enjoy keeping things from you, it’s just… It’s Geralt… Gossipping about him, especially to you, just feels… wrong…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> hooked up with one of the women. Probably. “Did he ask you not to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Not explicitly, just… I don’t know if he would mind or not, and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yennefer… You know if you don’t tell me, I’m gonna have to ask him and if there’s any risk that he might clam up like…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” She groaned. “Last night we discovered that there’s a hot tub on the roof of the inn and Borch invited Geralt and me to join him and the girls. I declined because it was getting late, but Geralt apparently didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he joined them? For a bath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it was a little more than that… Jaskier!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got the car back under control and managed to pull over to the side of the road. “What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know any details, only what Geralt told me this morning, and he wasn’t exactly being informative. Just… dropped a few hints… Said he hadn’t gotten much sleep and was kinda sore and really not up for driving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier had no idea how he managed to get the car started and navigate to the nursery, but he found himself sitting alone in the car while Yennefer had gone in to pick up her flower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt had joined the three of them for… sex? Like a group-thing? Geralt?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe just him and one of the girls, while Borch and the other one… Yeah, probably like that, but still… That meant that they would have been right next to each other while… Jaskier took a deep breath and shook his head. No, he wasn’t going to think about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had they maybe switched partners along the way, or…? Maybe Téa and Véa had ganged up on Geralt while Borch…? Or maybe Borch and Geralt sharing…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck!!! He was not going to think about his best friend like that. At all. And he was definitely not going to get aroused by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the thought of white hair against dark skin, large hands on lithe bodies. Silver beard brushing over scarred skin…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier?” Yennefer, carrying a large plastic pot with a small, fragile looking flower, leaned down to look in through the window. “Could you open the door for me, my hands are...? Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? No… I mean.... Sure.” He leaned over to open the passenger side door and then focused on taking deep steadying breaths, desperately trying to compose himself before Yennefer got back in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He failed miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See,” she said with a sigh. “This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you. I knew you couldn’t handle it. Just because you struck out with Té…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yennefer!” he managed and she stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think… Geralt and… Borch… anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stern glare melted into a sympathetic smile. “Oh Jaskier, I don’t know. And if they did, it’s really none of our business, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I suppose not.” He swallowed hard and reached for the key to turn on the engine, but she snatched his hand and gave it a hard squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s stay here a bit,” she said softly. “There’s a lovely little park across the street. We can take a stroll. Relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. Attempting to drive right now was probably not a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked hand in hand, he tried to think about something else. Anything else. But his brain just refused, insisting on focusing on ever more explicit images of Geralt with Téa, with Véa, with Téa </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Véa. With Borch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found a little bench and Yennefer pulled him down next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” she began and his stomach clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that talk we had about you and… your feelings for Geralt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hand on his cheek and made him turn his head so she could look him in the eyes. “Do you think maybe this… knowing this about him would… change anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know, I mean… I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>know anything. Other than that he is apparently more… adventurous than I would have thought. But… even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>… interact with Borch—” He ignored her giggling at his choice of euphemism— “and even if that means he might be bi or pan or curious or whatever, I’m not sure that changes much. Sleeping with a man you’ve just met and sleeping with your best friend are still two very different things. It could still ruin everything between us.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> admit that you are attracted to him? Physically?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The imagined highlights of last night flickered past his mind’s eye again and he nodded. “Yeah… I guess I am.” He leaned into the hand that was still cupping his cheek. “Can you blame me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never, darling.” She leaned in and kissed his forehead. “And whatever happens, whatever you decide to do, I’ll be here for you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... Jaskier has only come a little closer to figuring himself and his feelings out.<br/>But we have run out of Witcher episodes that I have to blackmail <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown">The_Lady_of_Purpletown</a> into watching, so that will have to wait.<br/>Luckily, I have already planned the next part of this aromantic lovestory and know what I'm gonna make her watch ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>